Un criminal enamorado
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Kenny, un criminal que ha cometido varios delitos, lleva tiempo enamorado de Butters Stotch. Pero el pequeño rubio siempre le rechaza debido a su mala fama en South Park.
1. La primera Impresion

Un rayo de sol despertó a Kenny, no le apetecía nada levantarse de la cama, pero era ya mediodía y no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo. Cuando bajo a la cocina, buscó algo para comer pero no encontró nada. Subió a su habitación a vestirse y robar algo del supermercado para comer. Por el camino vio a sus antiguos amigos, Kyle, Stan y Cartman. Dejó de ir a la escuela, hizo nuevos amigos y robaba todo lo que podía a quien fuese para después venderlo y ganar dinero. Y lo peor de todo, desde que empezó a juntarse con esos nuevos amigos que había hecho, fue detenido varias veces por acoso sexual, robo, hurto y vandalismo.

Ya ni siquiera se hablaba con el Team Stan, solo iba a la escuela de South park para acosar a cierto chico rubio. En pocas y raras ocasiones Butters escapaba de las manos de Kenny. Por eso siempre le pedía a Clyde que lo acompañase a casa.

-Claro Butters, no es molestia ninguna. - le dijo Clyde.

-Muchas gracias Clyde. - agradeció Butters.

-¿Con que huyendo de mi, eh?. - Kenny había aparecido de la nada.

-No dejare que te acerques a él, eres un maldito criminal. - dijo Clyde, Butters por puro miedo salió corriendo. Kenny apartó a Clyde de un empujón y corrió hacia Butters.

-Te cogí. - dijo Kenny al atrapar a Butters.

-No, sueltame. - dijo Butters bastante asustado. Kenny empezó a besarlo con pasión, pero el pequeño rubio se resistía.

-Si te hago daño no te quejes después. - Kenny paso a besar el cuello del joven Stotch.

-Para...no…-

-Pues parece que te gusta. - algo golpeó la espalda de Kenny.

-Déjalo en paz. - dijo Wendy, ella le había tirado una piedra acertando a Kenny.

-¿Y si no qué?. -

-Llamaré a la policía. - amenazó Wendy.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero a mi me dejas en paz. -

-No mientras molestes a alguien. -

-¿Quien te crees que eres, la defensora de todos?. - Kenny en un descuido, soltó a Butters, el pequeño rubio aprovechó para escaparse en silencio.

-Pues tu dulce conejito se ha escapado. - le dijo Wendy con una sonrisa de burla.

-Zorra, me las pagaras. - dijo Kenny, Wendy se dio la vuelta para irse a casa.

Kenny dejo que Butters escapase, pero la próxima vez se encontrase con él no escaparía tan fácilmente. Fue al supermercado, ya que aún no había desayunado nada.

En el supermercado no había mucha gente, lo que Kenny escogió para desayunar ese día fueron dos refrescos de cola, unas galletas y una botella de whisky. Se las arregló para esconder todo eso dentro de su chaqueta. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada.

Volvió a casa para comer y beber tranquilo, sus padres se estaban peleando cuando llegó, Kenny no se molestó en separarlos. Solo subió a su habitación y empezó a beber whisky. Quería emborracharse, aunque todavía era muy joven para beber, solo tenía 17 años, pero emborracharse era lo único que le apetecía cada vez que Butters le rechazaba, el pequeño rubio solo tenía 14 años de edad. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener una cita con el, Kenny pensaba que seguramente le tendria miedo.


	2. Conociéndote por segunda vez

Kenny muchas veces había ido a casa de Butters para declararse, pero los padres del rubio menor siempre llamaban a la policía y acababa arrestado. Pero esa misma noche, los Stotch iban a salir, dejando a su hijo solo en casa, solo e indefenso. Kenny pensó en que sería una buena oportunidad de entrar en la casa de los Stotch.

Kenny espero un largo rato a que los Stotch salieran y se fuesen, cuando Kenny iba a darse por vencido y volver a casa, los Stotch ya salían de la casa. Pero estaba bastante borracho, ya que había vuelto al supermercado para comprar más whisky, y había bebido para que el día se le hiciese más corto. Consiguió entrar por la puerta de atrás sin hacer mucho ruido. Se quitó los zapatos y subió a la habitación de Butters.

El rubio menor estaba dormido, Kenny se fijó en los libros abiertos que había en el escritorio.

"Seguro que ha estudiado casi todo el día, es muy estudioso". -pensó Kenny. Se acercó a la cama de Butters y se arrodillo en el suelo, lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era mirarlo mientras dormía. No quería despertarlo y asustarlo, así que lo dejo que durmiera tranquilo. Empezó a acariciar su mejilla, Kenny nunca había tocado nada que fuese tan suave como Butters. Por desgracia la mano de Kenny estaba fría, y eso despertó a Butters.

-...¿Eh?... - poco a poco Butters se iba despertando.

-...Tranquilo, no te haré nada. - le dijo Kenny.

-... - Butters se le quedó mirando hasta quedarse dormido otra vez.

Kenny se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, vio que Butters no estaba, bajo a la cocina para comer algo. Al entrar vio que el pequeño rubio estaba preparando el desayuno. Butters noto la presencia de Kenny.

-Pensaba que ibas a seguir durmiendo, te he preparado el desayuno. - dijo Butters dejando el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿No me tienes miedo, como ayer?. - pregunto Kenny extrañado.

-...Bueno...un poco...pero se que eres buena persona y….bueno… - Butters estaba algo sonrojado. 

-¡Oh!, entonces gracias por el desayuno. - dijo Kenny sonriente.

-Yo...bueno...tengo que ir a la escuela ahora y…. -

-Te acompaño si quieres. -

-¿De verdad?, no quisiera causar ninguna molestia… -

-No pasa nada. - dijo Kenny mientras devoraba el desayuno.

10 Minutos después Butters y Kenny ya habían llegado a la escuela.

-No es necesario que me acompañes dentro, gracias de todas formas. - dijo Butters agradeciendo a Kenny que le hubiese acompañado.

-Oh, bueno, ¿si quieres paso a recogerte después?. - dijo Kenny con tal de pasar más tiempo con Butters.

-Bueno...es que mis padres se enfadarian si descubren que...bueno…. -

-¡Ah!, entiendo, entonces nos vemos en un rato. - dijo Kenny despidiéndose.

-¿Eh?,...espera, yo no… - tarde, Kenny ya estaba demasiado lejos para que le oyese.

Butters estaba en su tercera clase del día, matematicas, algunas cosas no las entendía demasiado bien. Por lo que no era su clase preferida.

"-Esto es algo difícil". - pensaba Butters al intentar resolver algunos problemas matemáticos y a la vez mordía su lapicero.

-Hola. - saludo Kenny, estaba apoyado en el umbral de la ventana. Ya que Butters estaba en una clase del primer piso.

-N-no puedes estar aquí… - le dijo Butters.

-¿Por qué?, con las ganas que tenía de verte. -

-¡AHH!, ES EL. - grito una chica de la misma clase que butters. Las demás personas de la clase también se asustaron y se apartaron de la ventana.

-Butters alejate de el, es peligroso. - dijo una chica a Butters intentando que se alejase del peligroso criminal.

-¿Con qué peligroso, eh?. - dijo Kenny entrando a la clase por la ventana.

-Le ruego que se marche ahora mismo de mi clase. - dijo el profesor que estaba dando clase en ese momento.

-...No quiero. - dijo Kenny, haciendo que Butters se levantase de su sitio para que se sentara encima de Kenny. - Mucho mejor.

Todo el mundo volvió a sentarse en sus asientos, intentando ignorar el hecho de que un criminal estaba en el aula.

-No tendrías que haber venido. - dijo Butters susurrando y algo sonrojado.

-Puedes llamarme Kenny, si quieres. -

-V-vale…- Cuando acabo la clase, era hora del almuerzo. Así que Kenny siguió a Butters hasta la cafetería. Toda la gente que había en la cafetería susurraba mirando a Butters. Eso le hacia sentir incomodo.

-Esto….¿Kenny?... - dijo algo cortado.

-¿Si, galletita?. -

-Esto...nada, no importa. - Kenny siguió a Butters hasta una mesa. Y estuvo con él durante el resto de las clases, dejando confundida a la gente los veia juntos.


	3. La primera cita

Al salir de la escuela, Kenny siguió a Butters hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Bueno, entonces aquí nos despedimos. - dijo Kenny.

-S-si. - contesto Butters algo sonrojado.

-¿Y si esta noche te invito a cenar?. -

-¿Eh?. - eso pilló desprevenido a Butters.

-Esta noche te llevare a algun sitio para cenar. Vendré a las 8 a recogerte. - dijo Kenny despidiéndose de Butters.

Cuando el reloj de la habitación de Butters dio las ocho, dejó de estudiar para cambiarse de ropa. Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros con una sudadera negra que tenía una grande L en mayúscula de color blanco. Salió por la ventana de su habitación y bajó por un árbol que había cerca. Vio que Kenny le estaba esperando al lado del árbol.

-Por fin bajas. - le dijo Kenny.

-Ya...es que...bueno… -

-Bueno, no importa, vámonos ya. - Kenny llevó a Butters hasta una hamburguesería. Se sentaron en una mesa, uno frente al otro.

-¿Esto...es una...cita?. - pregunto Butters algo sonrojado.

-Bueno, si quieres que la sea, no hay ningún problema. - le contesto Kenny sonriente bebiendo de su refresco.

-Oh...bueno…entonces me gustaría mucho. -

-Pues entonces esto es una cita. - le dijo Kenny con una sonrisa. Cuando terminaron de cenar en la hamburguesería, Kenny acompañó a Butters hasta su casa.

-G-gracias por la cena…. - dijo Butters bastante sonrojado.

-No ha sido nada, pero a cambio quiero que tu me des algo. -

-¿Eh?. - sin que Butters se lo esperase, Kenny le dio un beso apasionado, duró unos 10 segundos.

-Dime, ¿te ha gustado?. - le pregunto Kenny orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer.

-...S-si. - contesto Butters en voz baja.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, adios galletita. - se despidió Kenny.

-A-adios. - dijo algo confuso Butters. Entro por la ventana para que sus padres no se diesen cuenta de que se había ido sin permiso.

"Mi primera cita". - pensó Butters. "Y encima nos hemos besado". - tan solo de pensarlo, Butters se ponía rojo de vergüenza. El pequeño rubio estaba deseando volver a ver a Kenny. Aunque la gente del pueblo dijese que era una mala persona, Butters pensaba que había conocido a la persona más amable del mundo.


	4. Desaparecido

Butters no había visto a Kenny desde su última cita, hace dos días. "Seguro que lo han arrestado por algo". - pensó Butters preocupándose. La gente del pueblo descubrió que Kenny, conocido como el más conflictivo del pueblo, estaba saliendo con alguien. Los padres de Butters le advirtieron que tuviera cuidado cuando se quedase solo en casa o saliese solo por la noche.

Al día siguiente, aprovechando que sus padres saldrían algo más tarde de trabajar, al salir de la escuela preguntó a sus antiguos amigos donde vivía Kenny.

-En la zona pobre, ¿donde si no?. - le dijo a Butters un chico pelirrojo.

-G-gracias por la ayuda. - dijo Butters antes de dirigirse a la zona pobre. Por suerte supo encontrar la casa de Kenny ya que había preguntado a unos vagabundos, pero a cambio, Butters tuvo que darles unas galletas y un poco de dinero que tenía en la mochila. Llamó a la puerta.

-...¿Si?. - le abrió un chico moreno de piel y el pelo castaño.

-H-hola, v-vengo buscando a Kenny. - dijo Butters algo nervioso.

-No esta, no ha vuelto a casa desde hace dos días. -

-¿Quien es, Kevin?. - pregunto una mujer pelirroja.

-No lo se, pregunta por Kenny. -

-Pues déjale pasar, es un invitado. -

-¿Y qué coño le sirvo, agua caliente?. -

-Pasa, siéntete como en casa. - la mujer pelirroja dejó pasar a Butters.

-G-gracias. - Butters se sentó en el sofá, tal como le dijo la mujer.

-¿A si que andas buscando a Kenny?, lo siento, pero hace dos días que no lo hemos visto. ¿Sois pareja tu y mi hijo, no?. -

-¿Eh?, bueno a-algo así. - dijo Butters algo sonrojado.

-Entonces Kenny ha tenido mucha suerte al encontrarte. -

-¿Y no sabe donde puede estar Kenny?. -

-No, lo siento cielo. -

-Oh, disculpe pero tengo que irme antes de que mis padres lleguen a casa. -

-No pasa nada, y vuelve cuando quieras. - se despidió la madre de Kenny.

-Claro, hasta otro día. - se despidió Butters. "Donde estas Kenny". - se preguntó Butters, caminando deprisa hacia su casa.

Por suerte llegó cinco minutos antes que sus padres. "Espero que este bien". - Butters estaba bastante preocupado, ¿pero su relación era la de una pareja, acaso eran novios ya?. Butters tenía tantas dudas que quería que Kenny se las resolviese.


	5. De vuelta a casa

Algo le estaba lamiendo la cara, era un estúpido perro. Lo que más odiaba era que los animales se le acercasen. Apartó al perro con el pie mientras se quitaba la baba del animal.

-Que descarado. - le dijo una mujer algo vieja con pinta de ser adinerada por su vestimenta.

-¿Y tu que miras?, gorda asquerosa. - le contesto Kenny asustandola. La mujer se fue algo espantada por la contestación que acababa de recibir. Kenny miró a su alrededor, no sabia donde se encontraba en ese momento. Parecía estar en algún parque, preguntó a un tipo con traje que pasaba por allí.

-Estas en New York. - después de decir eso, el hombre siguió por su camino. Lo último que Kenny recordaba era que después de dejar a Butters en su casa, había ido al supermercado para robar algo de whisky, empezó a beber de camino a casa de Craig… y después de eso había despertado aquí.

-¿Y ahora que hago?. - se preguntó así mismo. "Seguro que he bebido demasiado celebrando mi primera cita con Butters". - pensó Kenny. Tenía algo del dinero que había robado últimamente en un bolsillo, con eso podría pagar un viaje de vuelta a South Park en tren. Pregunto a la gente donde estaba la estación de trenes.

-¿Un tren para South Park?, para ir allí tendrás que ir a la entrada de la ciudad, después verás una pequeña estación de trenes para mercancías que pasan por South Park, pero no creo que el tren se detenga, solo para por el pueblo sin pararse.

-Gracias por la ayuda. - Kenny se despidió de la chica. Cuando por fin llegó a la estación de tren de mercancías, se subió a un vagón vacío sin que le viese nadie. Tuvo que mantenerse despierto todo el camino para no pasarse la parada. Cuando estaba apunto de pasar por South Park, salto a unos arbustos para amortiguar la caída.

-Joder, la ultima vez que me emborracho tanto. - dijo algo dolorido. Pensó en ir a su casa a descansar, pero también pensó en que Butters podría estar preocupado, estaba anocheciendo, así que fue a la casa de Butters, pero escaló hasta la ventana de su habitación.

-Hola, ¿Me has echado de menos?. - le pregunto a Butters, que estaba de espaldas, estudiando.

-¿Kenny?, ¿pero dónde has estado durante dos días?. - pregunto el pequeño rubio preocupado.

-Bueno, estaba en New York celebrando nuestra primera cita. - dijo Kenny como si nada.

-Pues me he preocupado mucho, y tu de fiesta por hay. -

-Bueno, pero al menos he vuelto. -

-Tonto… -

-Siento que te hayas preocupado tanto. - se disculpó.

-Vale, te perdono. -

-...Por suerte mañana es sábado. - dijo Kenny.

-¿Eh?, si…¿y?. - Kenny miro a Butters.

-¿Tu eres virgen, no?. -

-S-si, ¿y?...No estarás pensando en… -

-Eres muy listo, Stotch. -

-Pero antes quiero que me respondas a algo, ¿somos pareja?. -

-Pense que te había quedado claro en nuestra primera cita, pues claro que si. -

-Oh...vale. - Kenny se acercó a Butters y empezó a besarlo con pasión, lo tumbó en la cama mientras se seguían besando. A los pocos minutos, no tenían nada puesto.


	6. Gotas de lluvia en la ventana

Kenny estaba en la cocina de la casa de Butters desayunando. Pero se fue pronto de vuelta a su casa, porque había discutido con Butters minutos antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que estabas en New York?. - le pregunto Butters molesto.

-Pues eso, que estaba celebrando nuestra primera cita. - le contesto Kenny como si nada.

-Ah, entonces no lo pasaste bien conmigo. - dijo el pequeño rubio en tono triste.

-No es eso, solo es que quería ir a celebrarlo solo. -

-Ah, con que te fuiste con putas, ¿no?. -

-No, jamás te haria eso. -

-Mentira, si todo el pueblo sabe que te acuestas con cualquiera, y más por dinero. -

-¿Me estas llamando puta?. - pregunto Kenny, subiendo su tono de voz.

-Si, ¿algun problema?. -

-Si, que me voy. -

-PUES DESAYUNA PRIMERO. - Kenny se sentó para comer su desayuno mientras murmuraba algunas palabras.

Cuando Butters término de fregar el plato que Kenny había usado para el desayuno, pensó en que quizás Kenny no había acabado en New York con mala intención. Que seguramente habría acabado allí por accidente. Butters salió de casa para buscar a Kenny para poder disculparse. Lo vio en el aparcamiento, sentado en el suelo.

-...Lo siento. - dijo Butters.

-...No importa. - le contesto Kenny levantándose. - Vamonos, seguro que pronto va a llover. - el cielo estaba bastante nublado y gris.

Por suerte empezó a llover 9 minutos después de que llegasen a casa.

-Lo siento. - se volvió a disculpar Butters.

-No hace falta que te disculpes cada 5 minutos, lo que pasó fue culpa mía. - dijo Kenny refiriéndose a los dos días que había desaparecido.


	7. La decision

Kenny se quedó dormido en el sofá de la casa de Butters nada más llegar, Butters le hecho una pequeña manta por encima para que Kenny no se resfriase.

Butters subió a su habitación para seguir estudiando, en su escritorio había algunas cartas de varias universidades que llegaron pocos días atrás. Los tutores de Butters notaron su alta inteligencia y llamaron a sus padres para que decidieran y le dijesen a su hijo la noticia. Butters sabia que iria a la universidad, pero no tan pronto, tampoco había pensado en como decírselo a Kenny.

-Oh, estabas aquí. - dijo Kenny entrando en la habitación de Butters.

-Pronto ire a una universidad. - le dijo Butters como si nada.

-...¿A la universidad?. -

-Si. - Butters le explico el motivo de eso.

-...Tengo que irme, he dejado algo sin hacer. - Kenny se fue sin dar ninguna explicación razonable, y Butters no hizo ni dijo nada para impedir que Kenny se fuese.

Pasó una semana, Butters metía su equipaje dentro del coche de su padre para ir a la universidad elegida, Kenny ni siquiera fue a despedirse de Butters. Cuando Butters y su padre estaban saliendo de pueblo, Butters vio por su espejo retrovisor a Kenny corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, Butters solo veía como se alejaba más y más rápido de Kenny.

Kenny no podía soportar el estar tan lejos de Butters, aguanto 8 meses, tenía una pistola en la mano y unas enormes ganas de dispararse con ella. Puso la pistola apuntando a su corazón y listo para disparar.

-¿Kenny?. -

-...¿Butters?...¿qué haces aquí?. -

-He dejado la universidad, me sentía raro alli...sin ti. - Kenny se levantó del suelo dejando caer la pistola y abrazo a Butters con todas sus fuerzas.


End file.
